Peluche
by sonrais777
Summary: En el mercado que organiza la escuela Plagg encuentra algo interesante y pide a Adrien comprárselo. El gato es feliz mientras la mariquita esté con él.


**Otro one-shot entre semana, pero en serio, no se acostumbren, solo aviso. Y bueno aquí hay dos parejitas que adoro, oh querido lector espero sea de tu agrado esta linda historia que me inspiré gracias a un video de Plagg x Tikki. Y bueno, sin nada más que decir, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y colaboración, y… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Peluche.

Capítulo único.

La escuela había propuesto hacer un mercadillo para obtener fondos extra para hacer un viaje escolar, cada salón había hecho un pequeño puesto para cooperar con los gastos y en el caso del grupo de los famosos héroes de Paris no era una excepción.

-¡Qué horror!- se quejó Chloe cruzándose de brazos.- Este puesto se ve tan…pobre.

-Ya basta Chloe.- se molestó Marinette.- Es un bonito puesto que entre todos hemos hecho, bueno, casi todos.- dijo mirando de forma acusatoria a Chloe pero esta no se inmutó.

-Yo envié algunas cosas con Sabrina.

-¿O sea que las cosas viejas y maltrechas que trajo Sabrina ayer eran tuyas?

-No eran viejas, eran antigüedades, deberías estar agradecida aunque ¿qué va a saber alguien como tú de esas cosas?- Marinette soltó un bufido cansada de aquella charla inútil y fue con Rose que acomodaba algunas cosas del pequeño puesto, mientras Adrien miraba curioso lo que habían traído sus amigos.

-Vaya, esto es lindo.- dijo ante unas libretas decoradas con collage hechas por Rose, luego miró algunas bandas deportivas ya fuera para la cabeza como para las muñecas cortesía de Kim, Max había traído algunas calculadoras o útiles escolares, Nino algunos CD´s, y hasta Nathaniel había llevado un estuche de lápices de dibujo que no tardó en ser comprado por la propia Marinette. Adrien miró interesado los CD´s de su amigo y Plagg se asoma distraídamente.

-Adrien quiero queso.- susurra y Adrien al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros le presta atención responde.

-Plagg, en casa, ahora no.

-Mmmm…- el gato se enfurruño en su lugar y mira distraído por un segundo la mesa del meercadillo, pero ese segundo bastó para que algo captara su atención y sus ojos se agrandaran y brillaran por aquel objeto.- Adrien, ¡Adrien!- algunos de sus compañeros voltearon y Adrien se alejó un poco de ellos.

-Plagg ¿qué te pasa?- susurró el chico y Plagg se asoma.

-¡Quiero eso!- señalo una zona donde había peluches, Adrien se acercó y vio que eran muy lindos, conejitos, gatitos y hasta una que otra mariquita.

-¿Quieres un peluche?

-No esos, ¡ese!- señaló entonces el más grande, parecía una mariquita o eso creía, hasta le recordó un poco a Plagg pero este peluche fuese lo que fuese se veía más adorable que su compañero.

-¿Este?

-¡Dámelo! ¡Lo quiero!

-Bien, bien, te lo compraré. Alya, ¿puedo comprarlo?

-Si tienes el dinero sí, vaya, yo también pensé que ese era el más mono de todos los que hizo Marinette.

-¿Marinette lo hizo?

-Sí, ella hizo todos. ¿A que son una monada?

-Sí, Marinette es genial.- Adrien guardó el peluche en su mochila.- Le saludas de mi parte.- se despidió de Alya y un rato después fue a su casa, había comprado cosas interesantes pero apenas sacó el muñeco de Plagg de la mochila este no tardó en abalanzarse a este.

-¡TIKKI!- se abrazó a la muñeca e increíblemente empezó a ronronear.

-¿Tikki? ¿Ya le pusiste nombre?- Adrien se burló de Plagg pero este le ignoró siguiendo ronroneando.

-Hasta huele a sus asquerosas galletas.- susurró y Adrien arqueó la ceja.

-Estás muy raro, Plagg.- el kwami no le contestó, simplemente estaba encantado con aquel peluche donde fácilmente podía recostarse.

Pasados los días lo que a Adrien le pareció divertido ahora le parecía molesto, Plagg comía encima de "Tikki", nombre impuesto por Plagg y que nunca le dijo por qué, cuando salían Plagg obligaba a Adrien a llevarse el peluche a la escuela y dejarlo en su casillero donde Plagg tomaba largas siestas sobre este, en su sesiones de fotos ya más de uno había encontrado el peluche y había terminado diciendo que era un regalo para una amiga, no supo bien si le creyeron o no. Aunque Plagg estaba feliz y Adrien al fin descansaba de sus incesantes burlas hacia él, estaba feliz de ver que Plagg estaba contento con su peluche, inclusos hablaba de cosas que no entendía que incluía citas y quesos. Ese día debía ir a la escuela, llamó a Plagg y éste fue obediente al ver el queso en mano de su portador pero algo faltaba.

-¡Adrien! ¡Olvidas a Tikki!- Adrien lanzó un bufido y fue a por el peluche, la última vez que lo olvidó Plagg le hizo un desastre en su casillero que casi le da un infarto.

-No le pasará nada porque esté un día en casa, ¿sabes?- pero al tomar el peluche un olor hace que retroceda y vea el peluche rojo como si fuera algo tóxico, apestaba a queso.- ¡Puaj! ¡Plagg!

-¿Qué?

-No puedes comer tu queso encima de esto, se queda el olor y es… muy penetrante.- dijo intentando no vomitar.

-No huele mal.

-Para ti no, hay que lavarlo. Pero aquí no puedo, si Natalie lo ve o peor aún, mi padre, no sé qué vaya a ser de mí.

-Fácil, escuela militarizada.- Adrien miró de mala gana a Plagg, pero estaba seguro que su padre sí lo mandaría a una si lo viera con esa muñeca.

-Vamos a lavarla fuera.- Adrien tomó una bolsa y metió allí al peluche, el olor no era tan penetrante así. Después de clases, Nino le preguntó qué había en la bolsa y Adrien le explicó que era solo algo que debía lavar con urgencia.

-¡Uff! Viejo, esa cosa apesta.- dijo apenas abrió un poco la bolsa y regresándola a su amigo.- Me quedé ciego…

-No me lo tienes que decir. Pero no puedo lavar en mi casa, ¿puedo ir a tu casa?

-Imposible, lo siento hermano.- Adrien suspiró y Alya que estaba al pendiente de la plática sonrió ampliamente y tomó a Marinette de los hombros para llevarla casi a rastras frente al Agreste.

-Marinette puede ayudarte y su casa no está lejos.- la expresión de Adrien fue como si hubiese encontrado un ángel y miró a Marinette.

-Marinette, ¿no te molestaría que fuese a tu casa?

-A-A-A casa, digo, ¿mi casa? No, qué va, estaré encasada de que vengas a mi canta, digo estaré encantada de que vengas a mi casa y… a lo que sea…- rió nerviosa y Adrien sonrió ante lo adorable y graciosa que era Marinette.

-Gracias, te debo una grande.- Marinette asintió como pudo con una sonrisa tiesa. Alya le deseó suerte y Marinette vio que lo que debía lavar era nada más que su muñeca de Tikki, recordó entonces que Adrien lo había comprado pero al oler a la muñeca aguantó la respiración y la puso enseguida en su lavadora.

-¿Cómo es que huele así?

-Amm, bueno, la dejé en la cocina por accidente y pues… cayó cerca de un queso camembert y estuvo así toda la noche.

-Entiendo… ammm, ¿quieres algo para merendar mientras esperamos? Mamá hizo una tarta de frambuesas, ¿quieres?

-Por supuesto, gracias Marinette.- por suerte sus padres no intervendrían en aquella visita debido a que estaban muy ocupados con un pedido especial, Marinette fue a la cocina a preparar algo de té y Adrien no pudo evitar ver que su compañera, aunque algo descuidada, tenía un gran encanto y eso le hacía sonreír, más sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al escuchar un leve gruñido, allí en su mochila Plagg estaba enfurruñado por no tener a Tikki.- Ya, tranquilo, pronto la tendrás.- susurró más Plagg se enfurruñó más, Adrien suspiró y miró hacia Marinette.- Marinette, ¿puedo ir a tu cuarto a esperar?

-Mi-Mi… ¡claro! No hay problema…- por suerte había quitado las fotos de Adrien antes de que éste llegara, Adrien agradeció y subió donde sacó a Plagg de la mochila.

-Deja de comportarte así, pareces un niño mimado.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que sí, estás molesto por no tener a Tikki contigo.

-En realidad te estoy imitando cuando no Ladybug te dice que no deben saber sus identidades.

-¡Yo no hago berrinche!

-Claro que sí, cuando crees que nadie te ve.- Adrien iba a decir algo cuando las orejitas de Plagg se mueven y calla a Adrien.- Shhh…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Shhhh.- insistió y voló hacia la cama alta de Marinette, Plagg se quedó estático, allí en la cama estaba un peluche de él y en el estómago del peluche estaba Tikki profundamente dormida.- Tikki…- se acercó y Tikki sonrió en sueños.

-Mmmm… Plagg…- el corazoncito de Plagg latió con fuerza y cada pelo de su cuerpo se erizó, Adrien tuvo que subir unos escalones de la cama para ver qué pasaba y se sorprendió de ver a la pequeña criaturita.

-Eso es… espera, ¿un kwami?- Plagg se acerca a Tikki y de repente Tikki al sentir la presencia de su otra mitad abre los ojos y ella sonríe.

-¿Plagg?

-¡Tikki!- ambos se abrazan en el aire y es cuando Tikki nota la presencia de Adrien que esta con la boca abierta.

-Eh… ho-hola.

-¿Eres un kwami?

-S-Sí…un gusto conocerte en persona Adrien.

-T-Tú eres la kwami de Ladybug, lo que significa que…- Adrien no pudo evitar reír, no solo por la ironía sino porque aquello era perfecto, nadie más podía calzar mejor el papel de Ladybug y él no se había dado cuenta. En poco la escotilla se abre y Marinette entraba con una bandeja con dos rebanadas de tarta y dos tazas de té, tenía problemas en balancear un poco la bandeja.

-A-Aquí está el té y la tarta, espero que te guste el té con…- acortó su explicación al sentir las manos de Adrien sobre las suyas para sostener con firmeza la bandeja, ella le mira y no puede evitar sonrojarse.

-Mejor vayamos abajo, quisiera hablar contigo.

-¿Eh? Pe-Pero de qué quieres…

-Ya te lo diré, princesa.- Marinette ahora parecía un tomate pero… un momento, ¿princesa? Ambos bajaron y Adrien dejó a ambos kwamis solos, Plagg miró al peluche de Plagg y sonrió a Tikki ampliamente.

-¿Soy suavecito?

-¡Plagg!- Tikki estaba avergonzada y Plagg le abraza.

-No importa, yo también te tengo para mí en mi habitación. Eres mi almohada favorita.- Tikki se ríe y le acaricia la cabeza.

-Tú también, prefiero al original, aunque este Plagg no huele a queso.- Plagg frunció un poco el ceño.

-¡Eso se puede arreglar!

-¡Plagg, no!

Varias cosas pasaron esa tarde, desde que otro peluche terminó en la lavadora hasta el grito que dio Marinette al descubrir quién era Chat Noir, fue una buena tarde al final, y lo que ninguno de los portadores olvidará tampoco de esa tarde sería ver a Tikki y Plagg durmiendo como si se abrazaran en la almohada de Marinette mientras que ambos peluches ya estaban secos y muy juntitos en el diván como siempre ha sido con ellos y con todas las Ladybug y los Chat Noir.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado este one-shot. Por favor nada de tomatazos solo lindos Nathaniel o Chat Noir, imágenes y objetos se aceptan x3. Y bueno, gracias por leer, y dejen review please XD y bueno… sin nada más que decir, UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA! XD**


End file.
